


Sweat and Tears

by HisAngelThursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Mamma Mia" (Supernatural), 12x2, Dean loves Cas (and vise versa), Far fluffier than anticipated, Hunting Husbands, Insecure Dean, M/M, Mary Winchester (Mentioned) - Freeform, Mick (mentioned), Proceed with caution, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAngelThursday/pseuds/HisAngelThursday
Summary: After seeing Cas be subject to a flirtatious interaction with another man, Dean is left feeling insecure and not a little jealous.  Cas makes sure Dean knows he doesn't want anyone but him.





	

"Cas, I want you to throw away that guy's number."

Dean said this gruffly, stubbled jaw working as he aggressively shrugged off his coat.

Cas, who up till this point had been reading peacefully in bed, looked up, doing his signature head tilt as he curiously observed his boyfriend. "Whose number, Dean?"

"What do you mean _whose?_ A lot of guys been giving you their number lately?" Dean scoffed, only half joking.

Cas gave Dean a confused look. "I'm not sure I-"

"Rhetorical question, Cas," Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he plopped down disgruntledly on the foot of the bed. "Anyway, I'm talking about what's-his-face back at the barn.  Uh, Dick, I think his name was."

"I believe his name was _Mick_ , Dean."

"Yeah, I like my way better," Dean muttered. "Anyway, his number: get rid of it."

Cas's squint intensified. "But why, Dean? You saw the resources available to the Men of Letters," he pointed out reasonably. "He may be a powerful ally to have in the future."

"Look, never mind the why, okay? Because I said so, that's why."

"Dean, you're being very unreasonable."

"No I'm not. YOU'RE being unreasonable," Dean muttered sulkily, arms folding in front of his chest.

Seeing that Dean was in one of "his Moods" (as Sam was prone to putting it,) Cas rolled his eyes theatrically as he set his book aside, propping himself up on the bed and scooting over to wear Dean was sitting.

Honestly, as much as Cas loved Dean, having a human boyfriend was utterly exhausting sometimes. They made things so needlessly complicated.

"Talk to me," Cas said, parroting the phrase Dean often used when Cas was having struggles of his own.

Evidently it worked, too, because before Cas knew it, Dean was rubbing his palms over his face with a weary sigh – a telltale sign, Cas had noted, that he was about to divulge something.

“Look, I just don't like the way he was lookin' at you, okay?” Dean sighed. “Or...what he said to you.”

Cas's brow furrowed. “Was it about my being a dog, Dean? Because if so, I wasn't particularly offended by it. I realize you've had some unpleasant experiences with canids in the past, but generally speaking, they are truly noble creatures.”

Dean did his signature stop-and-blink. “No no, not that. The...the other thing.”

Cas paused to consider it. “Dean,” he said finally. “Is this about Mick's implications that he could...make me sweat?”

Dean visibly winced. “ _Dammit_ Cas, why'd you have to word it like that!?” Pause. “...But if you must know, yeah. I mean, you don't just say that to a guy right in front of his boyfriend! It was just uncalled for.”

Cas blinked. Pleased as he was to have finally gotten to the heart of the matter, he was no less confused as to Dean's reasoning then he'd been before.

“Why does the concept of my perspiration upset you, Dean?” Cas inquired curiously.

To Cas's relief, Dean huffed out a laugh at that, though he failed to see what was so funny about the remark.

“Well, it's not the idea of you sweating, per say,” Dean explained, finally. “So much as the idea of _him_ making you do it.” He sighed again, shaking his head wearily.

“I just...hate the idea of you with someone else, is all. I mean, in the beginning, before I knew...what it was I was feeling towards you – or couldn't come to terms with it, whatever – well, I could _maybe_ deal with it then.” Dean perked up a bit, smirking at the memory. “You remember, don't you? When I tried to set you up with that...that Chastity chick?”

Cas scowled. “Yes, but I'd certainly prefer not to.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, I was still workin' through some stuff back then. But then Meg rolled around, and Crowley, and whoever that weird religious chick was that you married that time, and April, and then that Nora lady. And it just kinda occurred to me how much it bothered me to think about you being with someone else, y'know? Someone besides me.” Dean looked up hopefully. “You feelin' me here, man?”

“I believe so,” Cas conceded, nodding his head slowly. “Though I fail to understand what my past romantic interests have to do with my sweating.”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, just forget the damn sweating thing, okay? Just forget it. I'm talking about you being...intimate, okay? Since that Dick gave you his number the other day...”

“ _Mick_ , Dean.”

“Yeah, well I say it's _Dick_. And since he gave you his number, I keep thinkin' about it, imagining you with him, with them, with other people. And I don't like it, man. I really don't.”

Cas thought it over for a moment or two, piecing together what Dean was saying. After a moment or two of silence, Dean sighed, running his fingers wearily through his hair.

Maybe Cas was right, he thought. Maybe he was just being unreasonable. Somehow, that didn't help matters much.

“I'm gonna go see what my mom's up to,” he muttered, dejectedly getting to his feet. Of course, if he was being honest with himself, he was pretty sure Mary would be asleep by this point – what he really wanted to do was go stuff his face with pie and drown his sorrows.

But then, Cas's fingers intertwined with his, pulling him gently to a halt.

“Dean,” said Cas, gently. “I'm still not entirely sure what it is you're trying to say to me here, or what the topic of perspiration has to do with our relationship. But if I understand you're feelings correctly, I hope you can realize this: I don't want to be with anyone but you, Dean. I never did.”

Dean swallowed at the intensity behind Cas's words, but all he could think to do was nod.

Cas continued. “All the others were...were different forms of desperation: any romantic interest I had in Meg, for example, stemmed entirely from a naive misconception that to be in the form of a human male meant one had to take an interest in women.”

“Like the pizza man,” Dean smirked.

Cas nodded seriously. “Yes, like the pizza man. Similarly, any connection I had with Crowley came from my misguided attempt to protect heaven and earth from a second apocalypse, and my union with Daphne was formed out of my own fear of being alone in a world in which I had no identity.”

He paused, squinting a little. “Though, I do wonder what became of Daphne. I suppose I should have contacted her after my disappearance, but at the time I had quite a few issues of my own to deal with.”

He blinked, then continued, “Likewise, April – or rather, the thing possessing her – came to me at a time when at which I was unprecedentedly emotionally vulnerable, and offered me physicality I mistakenly assumed to be intimacy. I see now that she took advantage of me, as well as violated the young woman she was possessing.” He frowned, shaking his head. “I have no fond memories of her.”

Dean nodded grimly at the dark memory, then looked up. “Well, what about Nora?”

Cas stared at Dean blankly. “She left me with a screaming infant, Dean. And in hindsight, I'm fairly certain she believed me to be homosexual.”

Dean chuckled at that.

“Well, I mean,” he shrugged. “She wasn't exactly _wrong._ ”

“Angels are completely genderless, Dean,” Cas corrected sternly. “Though I do concede to a definitive preference towards male partners. One in particular,” he added, pulling Dean's hand closer and pressing warm kisses to each of his knuckles.

Dean blushed furiously, but subconsciously sunk back down to the bed all the same.

Before he knew it, his own lips were pressed to his angel's face, dotting kisses along his prickly jaw line, and finally, against the full, chapped lips he loved so much.

“I only want you, Dean,” Cas murmured between kisses. “Always you.”

By the time Dean pulled away, they were both flushed in the cheeks and breathing just a little heavier than they had been before.

“I believe you were going to see about our pie, Dean,” Cas remarked, and Dean chuckled.

“You know me well, angel. But first...”

With that, Dean somewhat unceremoniously shoved Cas onto the bed, giving no explanation as he crawled forwards to straddle him.

Cas was confused and a little offended by this action, until Dean began to undo his tie and shirt buttons. _Oh._ He saw where this was going.

“I'm gonna hold you to your word, angel,” Dean said, grinning cheekily up at him. “You're not sweatin' for anyone but me, you hear? _Ever._ ”

“But Dean,” Cas protested weakly as his shirt and suit jacket were shrugged off. “I already explained that I don't sweat under any circumstances?”

Dean only smirked. “Challenge accepted.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure that any Destiel shipper who watched the latest ep can agree that Mick's suggestive remarks (in front of Dean, no less) was just begging for at least one "jealous boyfriend" fic. Extremely self-indulgent on my part, and as warned in the tags, far fluffier than anticipated.


End file.
